


Because Of You

by Vynix_Wang



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: Battle, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vynix_Wang/pseuds/Vynix_Wang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi! I came again! Hope you're not bored with my appear :D<br/>I made this story because suddenly i've got the inspiration and wondered how if the woman that Rikuo loved is not Tsurara but Kana? What will happen with Yuki-Onna? Will Rikuo realized about Tsurara's feeling? This story is independent from my stories before. So enjoy it! ^^</p><p> </p><p>I don't own Nurarihyon No Mago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Engagement

_ Main House Six Years After Battle In Kyoto _

She was only can hide the hurt in the silent when she saw that ceremony. The engagement between her master and his friend, Rikuo and Kana. She was thought that after battle in Kyoto, her relationship with her master will be go to further, but evidently not. The imagine of she and her master being together never being happened, because her master still love his human friend and when she heard about that engagement, she felt want to run, back to her mother. But, in couldn’t be, because now, after Kana Ienaga being his fiancée, Rikuo ordered her to be Kana’s aide. Tsurara wants to make her master happy, so that she received that order. She pushed hard her feeling and do her job professionally as Rikuo’s hyakki yakkou.

“I’m so sorry, Oikawa-San” Kana said to her in the middle of engagement party.

“Uhm? Why?” Tsurara turned at her.

“Rikuo too overprotective. Actually, you must not be my aide”

“He care about you as his fiancée, especially after battle in Kyoto. So, it’s normal if he ordered me to protect you”

“Sometimes I’m so envy with you. I hope I’m youkai so I can be more powerfull and can stand beside him in the battle or matoi like you’re usually do”

“I think, if you’re youkai he will still forbid you to join in the battle. I’m sure I will still be ordered to protect you”

“Is that so?”

“Uhm” Tsurara nodded

Kana sighed “I hope you’re not bored beside me”

“Of course not, we’re friendship for long time. I’ll protect you with all my life” Tsurara smiled at her sincerely.

“Arigato, Oikawa-San. I trust you. If I’m not here, you’re the only one I believe and appropriate to being with Rikuo”

“Eh?” Tsurara confused don’t understand what just she said.

Kana only gave her a more meaning smile.


	2. When The Darkness Back

_ A Year Later _

“Ienaga-San!” Tsurara called in front of the classroom in college.

“Ah, I’m ready!” Kana said then while carried her bag she approached Tsurara.

They were walked home together as usually.

“Where’s Rikuo?” Kana asked her.

“Looks he go home first to lead the general meeting” Tsurara answered.

“Owh, I see” then she looked at the afternoon sky “Times goes so fast, a year have past after we’re engagement”

Tsurara took a deep breathe “Yeah, it’s no long time again ‘till you being Mrs. Sandaime. Karasu –Tengu has preparing for the wedding day this year”

“It’s like a dream, Oikawa-San. I’ll be married with him. Years ago, I thought he like you”

Tsurara stunned for awhile before said “It couldn’t be. Since he was a kid, he only like you, Ienaga-San. I’m just his servant, no more”

“But how about you, Oikawa-San? Do you like him?” Kana asked her with soft eyes.

“Eh?” Tsurara felt awkward and before she answered the sky above them being enveloped by the darkness.

“Eh? What happen?” Kana wondered.

“It’s youkai” Tsurara murmured while being ready to protect Kana.

That man appear in front of her. A familiar youkai with long hair and the colour is light brown. The last time Tsurara saw him is seven years ago. It’s Yoshihira.

“Stand back” Tsurara murmured while stand in front of Kana.

“Owh, so the candidate of Mrs. Sandaime is a human. I thought it’s you Yuki-Onna” Yoshihira said to her.

“What do you want?” Tsurara asked him coldly

“I can help you to replace her position”

“I’m not interested”

“Owh really? You love Rikuo, don’t you?”

“It’s not your business, this is Nura’s domain. You’re should not be here”

“I’ll leave if I solve the problem here”

Tsurara frowns “Nani?”

“I want Rikuo feel the loss like me when I lose my father”

“It was seven years ago, why you fuss that again?”

“Because I want to replace his position as the bridge of humans and ayakashi. I’ll swith position in this world where ayakashi will be the government to humans. I must destroy Nura Clan first to make it true my vision. I’ll give you apologize if you want to join me”

“I better die than join you!” Tsurara yelled

“Okay, as you wish” Yoshihira lift up his right hand.

“Run Ienaga-San!” Tsurara pushed Kana

“But…” Kana doubt to leave her alone.

The thunder attacked them with high speed.

Tsurara made a big barrier from snow to protect them.

Yoshihira added his power and made big thunder.

Tsurara’s power not enough to duel with him. She and Kana throw up in the sky before fell slumped on the ground. Both of them wounded hard. The blood flowed in their body from end to the end, they’re vomiting blood.

Yoshihira bowed in front of Tsurara’s face “Too fast if you want to face me. Say it to Rikuo, I’ll not stop ‘till his clan extinct” he laughed and gone from the view.

Tsurara vomit her blood again. She tried hard to moved closed to Kana Ienaga to check her condition.

“Ie… naga…” Tsurara whispered while grip Kana’s hand.

“Oi…kawa….” Kana whispered back, the tears flowed in her cheek “You’re not answered…. Do… you.. love…him?”

“Ie-naga…” grains of snow began fell down from Tsurara’s eyes

“Please….be… honest….”

Tsurara slowly nodded, a little bit shaken “I…love…him… but…I-m willing you… to be with him…”

“I relief….I-I leave him to you… now….” She coughed.

“No!” Tsurara cries “Don’t leave!” she sobbed hard.

Kana smile “Arigato, Oika…” she closed her eyes in peace.

“No!” Tsurara cries then vomit her blood again before fainted.

 

_ The Funeral _

Zen patted soft his shoulder “Be strong, Rikuo” he said.

Kana’s body already buried in the ground now.

Rikuo’s day form only saw the tombstone with blank view. He was cried hard two days ago when he found Kana’s body not breathe again. He was almost kill his self if Zen and Shoei didn’t intercept him. Now Kana died, he don’t know how to continue his live again.

“Right, Rikuo. Yoshihira still outside there, we must destroy him to revenge” Shoei remind him too.

Slowly Rikuo nodded “I’ll never let him go” he said with his cold voice while fisted his hand.

“So coward, he attacked weak women” Shoei cursed.

Rikuo took a deep breathe then asked Zen “How is Tsurara?”

Zen sighed “Still haven’t get her consciousness. She heavy wounded and…”

“And what?” Rikuo turned to him now.

“The wounded never been totally heal”

“Nani?” Rikuo frowns.

“Rikuo, she lose half of her power and fear and it will never come back again. Yuki-Onna can’t be your hyakki yakkou again. She can’t include in the battle or matoi with you. She only can make little pieces of ice cube”

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” Rikuo looks crushed.

“I’m sorry, but you looks so dejected so I can’t tell you yesterday”

“Can’t you do something to make her power back?”

Zen shook his head “She was attacked by the thunder near her heart. It’s miracle she can still survive like now. But she will never be the same again. The wound in her heart can recur at any time in her life forever”

Rikuo slumped on the ground, looks frustrated.

“Rikuo!” Zen and Shoei bowed beside him.

“What would happen after she awake later and know she can’t use her power again?” Rikuo wondered. “How can I face her? It was my fault. I ordered her to protect Kana-Chan. As the third commander I failed to protect my own hyakki yakkou!”

“Rikuo…” Shoei looks speechless.

“She will not blame you, Rikuo. As hyakki yakkou we all know the risk. Tsurara will be understand. She is strong girls, I’m sure she can continue her life” Zen said.

“Yoshihira…. All of this because of you! I must make sure he die in my hand!”

 

_ Tsurara’s Room _

Rikuo entrance the room and sat down beside Kejorou.

“Waka” Kejorou called him.

“How is she, Kejorou?” Rikuo asked.

Kejorou looks dejected “She has been no progress. The fever has not down and sometimes still delirious”

This is first time Rikuo visit her after that tragedy. Two days ago he was down because of Kana died and must take care all about her funeral ‘till he has no time to look at Tsurara’s condition. He never know that Tsurara so weak than he thought.

“You must be tired, Kejorou. Just rest, I’ll take your place to keep on her” Rikuo said.

Kejorou stunned for awhile, she know her master wants to two alone with Tsurara then she said “Okay” and leave the room.

Rikuo looked at Tsurara closely, looks dejected.

“Run… Ienaga….” Sounds Tsurara delirious.

“Uhm?” Rikuo stunned then he hold Tsurara’s hand “Gomene, Tsurara” he whispered.

Tsurara’s eyes still closed, can’t heard what he said.

“It’s my turn to protect you now” Rikuo said with teary eyes.

 

_ A week later in the morning _

A week have passed after that tragedy. Rikuo still have no news about Yoshihira movement in Ukiyoe. But he heard in other place Yoshihira began to move. There’s so many other clan had destroyed because of him. And Tsurara still have no progress about her condition. Many times in a day Rikuo always visit her room. Untill that morning, Tsurara began showed her progress.

Rikuo can felt the little movement in his hand, Tsurara’s finger. Rikuo looked at her face.

“Uhm…” sounds Tsurara murmured.

“Tsurara?” Rikuo called her name.

Slowly Tsurara opened her eyelid. The view of her master’s face in front of her began more and more clear.

“R-Rikuo-sama…..” she said.

Rikuo looks relief “You awake, Tsurara”

Suddenly Tsurara’s eyes tighten, she woke up.

“Tsurara?!” Rikuo hold her shoulder, confusedly.

“Ienaga….” She said a little bit shaken and panting “We must… save her…. Waka… she bleeding…”

“It’s allright, Tsurara”

“How is.. she? Is she… okay? Waka….”

“Calm down, Tsurara”

“Waka….” Tsurara forced him while grip his chest, wants to know further.

Rikuo took a deep breathe “Tsurara, she has rest in peace now”

“No… w-what do you mean? She is okay, right? She is safe?”

“She was buried a week ago, Tsurara….”

“No” Tsurara hold her head with both of her hands, frustrated.

“Tsurara…?”

“It was my fault, Waka. I failed to protect her, I failed did you order….!”

“No, Tsurara. I’m not blame you…”

“You must give me punishment, Waka! I deserve it, Ienaga-San died because of me…!” she began uncontrolled.

“Calm down, Tsurara! You still weak!” Rikuo tried to make her lie down on her futon.

“It was my fault, Rikuo-Sama! I’m fool!” she still cries.

Rikuo hug her tightly “It’s okay, Tsurara” the tears began flowed in his cheek too “It wasn’t your fault…. It wasn’t your fault….”

“I must be punished…” Tsurara sobbed.

“No, Tsurara. It’s okay…. Calm down.. please…”

Tsurara coughed twice before vomiting blood.

“Tsurara!” Rikuo began panic seeing her blood.

She fainted in his embrace.

“No! Tsurara!”

Minutes later Zen come to check her condition. Rikuo wait in outside. When Zen came out, Kejorou come to change her kimono which dirty by blood with clean kimono and washed a cold towel to put on Tsurara’s forehead.

“Zen…” Rikuo called when Zen approached and sat beside him in terrace in front of Tsurara’s room.

“It’s okay, Rikuo. She was shocked” Zen explained.

“Is she will be okay?”

“Besides her permanent effect from that wound, she will be okay”

“I was scared” Rikuo said a little bit shaken then touch his forehead, frustrated.

“Rikuo….”

Rikuo looked at his kimono which dirty by Tsurara’s blood. A week ago, his clothes dirty by Kana’s blood “I’ve just lose Kana, I don’t want to lose Tsurara again

“I was make her shocked, she blame herself about Kana died…”

“We know her. She always did good all of order from you. This time she will feel guilty because your fiancée died, she feel failed. She’s too innocent”

Rikuo fisted his hands “I’ll make Yoshihira pay all of this. For Kana-Chan, for Tsurara”


	3. The Gap

 

_ Three Years Later _

Confrontation still continue between Rikuo and Yoshihira. Sometimes Nura Clan success kill Yoshihira’s hyakki yakkou, sometimes Nura’s hyakki yakkou fall victim. Yoshihira had destroyed Tono’s village and succeed kill Akagapa-Sama. Itaku and friends now stay at main house to cooperate with Rikuo to kill Yoshihira. Not only that, Yoshihira had killed Inugamigyoubu Tanuki too, so now Tamazuki also cooperate with Rikuo to destroy Yoshihira to revenge. Shoei who his father killed by Tamazuki forced to forget his revenge on him a while until Yoshihira and his hyakki yakkou died. Slowly but sure, Yoshihira move to make it true his ambition, being government of the world. Not only youkais death, so many humans death to in his hands and his hyakki yakkou. Rikuo sometimes feel hopeless and wondered how to destroy him who more and more stronger. Three years after Kana died, he have no made good progress.

“Maybe you not calm enough to face this” Zen said in the middle of the day when he and Rikuo on the way to meeting room.

“What do you mean?”

“Maybe you’re too angry about Kana died and you feel hurry to destroy him as soon as possible, but Rikuo, sometimes you must calm so that you can find the best way”

“How can I? There’s so many youkai and humans die because of him!”

“I know, Rikuo. I understand” Zen said full of patient “That’s what he wants, makes you hurry so you can be careless and he can expand his power. Just think, Rikuo, take a deep breathe and think slowly. You will find how to defeat him”

Rikuo stunned for awhile “I see. Thank’s Zen for remind me”

“It’s okay”

They entrance the meeting room.

“Sorry for keep waiting” Rikuo said when he had sat down in the main seat.

“It’s okay, Waka” Karasu said.

“So, Karasu-Tengu. What do you want to report?” Rikuo asked

Karasu coughed once “For this meeting. I don’t want to discuss about Yoshihira, Rikuo-Sama. I want to discuss about the clan”

Rikuo wondered “And, what’s that?”

“Rikuo-Sama. I don’t mean to impolite. But, three years have passed since Kana Ienaga died and your wedding cancelled. I know you loved her but, you’re mature Rikuo-Sama, your life must go on. You must think about the heir for this clan”

Rikuo stunned.

“Oi, Karasu!” snapped Zen “How could you discuss about the heir in bad situation like this? Yoshihira still out there!”

“So that’s why I discuss this!” Karasu said firmly “Yoshihira still out there but doesn’t mean Rikuo-Sama’s life doesn’t continue. The dangerous now is anywhere and everywhere. How if something bad suddenly happen with Rikuo-Sama? How about hyakki yakkou if that bad happen? If we have a heir there still a hope to continue this battle. The hyakki yakkou will not displaced”

“I see” Gyuki said “You remind us about The Nidaime?”

“Exactly. Actually, I don’t like discuss this, but it’s must” Karasu said.

“But Karasu” Zen said “It’s not easy to get the heir, you must think about Rikuo’s feeling too. He still loved Kana Ienaga, how could you forced him to find another woman in situation like this?”

“I’m not thinking to forced him to find another woman” Karasu respond.

“So?” Zen wondered.

“The woman is here. Yuki-Onna, Tsurara. She is appropriate to be with Rikuo-Sama”

Rikuo gasp.

Meeting participants stunned at him.

Zen speechless too.

The silent envelop meeting room.

Finally Rikuo stand up.

“Rikuo?” Zen confused about his action.

“Let me alone” Rikuo said with flat face while walks leave meeting room.

Meeting participants sighed.

 _The woman is here. Yuki-Onna, Tsurara. She is appropriate to be with Rikuo-Sama_. Karasu’s voice ringing in his ear when he walks in the corridor. He marry Tsurara? How could he? Three years have passed. During three years he never talk again with Tsurara. Although they’re in same house but the gap between them it’s so big. Rikuo still not brave enough to approached her. And so does she, Tsurara never approached him too. Three years which he passed, only concentrate to defeat Yoshihira.

Suddenly sounds girl laughed softly which break his thinking, Rikuo turned to that voice maker.

“How’s that?” Tsurara who was watering Kappa’s head with cold water use wooden dipper asked. She was in the edge of Kappa’s pool. The little youkais played circling them.

“Nice…. Especially in this summer. The water which touch by your hands so cool” Kappa said while close his eyes, so comfort.

Tsurara smiley “I’m glad I still can useful for you, Kappa”

Rikuo stunned at her far away from his place, he feel glad too that Tsurara can smile again. He really miss that smile. He relief that she still okay and can continue her life.

 _Cling…_ the wooden dipper fall.

“Ouch!” sounds Tsurara grimace while touch her chest. The wounded recur again.

Rikuo wants to approached her but finally discouraged.

“Are you okay, Yuki-Onna?” Kappa asked her.

“I’m okay, don’t worry” Tsurara said.

Rikuo fisted his hands, blame his self. How could he so coward like this? Tsurara grimace in pain and he didn’t do anything. He not brave, he scared his appear in front of her will make her more pain. Finally he forced his self to turn around, leave her behind.

 _Gomene Tsurara… I don’t mean to not care about you….. But I still can’t face you… Your pain it’s because of me… My fault…._ Rikuo said in his mind.

“Eh? Is that Rikuo-Sama?” one of little youkai pointed.

Tsurara turned behind and just can see Rikuo’s back walks in the corridor.

 _Rikuo-Sama…. Was he there earlier? How long?_ Tsurara wondered in his mind. _Why he wasn’t look at me and don’t care about my pain?_ Tsurara shook her head. _No, I may not thinking like that. Three years have passed and he never talk to me again, I deserve it… I’ve failed protect his fiancée, it’s normal if he still mad at me…. Gomene Rikuo-Sama….._

“What’s wrong, Tsurara?” Kappa asked her again, confused.

“Ah, nandemo. I’ll watering you again, okay?” Tsurara smile.

“With pleasure…” Kappa close his eyes again.

 

 

_ In The Kitchen _

“How was the meeting, Kubinashi?” Kejorou asked.

“Weird” Kubinashi said.

“Why?” Kejorou wondered.

“Rikuo-Sama leave the meeting room in state of hanging”

Tsurara who wants to entrance the kitchen, hiding in the corner when she heard that conversation.

“Why he did that?” Kejorou asked again.

Then Kubinashi tell about Karasu wants to Rikuo and Tsurara married to get the fourth heir of Nura Clan.

“Owh, I see” Kejorou understand.

“I don’t know what he think about. We can’t guess his thought when he leave the meeting room”

“Whether he angry about that? Or blame Tsurara about that tragedy?”

Kubinashi shrug “I don’t know, but I doubt that. He crushed when he knew Tsurara lose half of her power three years ago. It couldn’t be he blame her”

“But three years have passed, they both never talk each other” Kejorou sighed “I don’t understand what happen with them. I miss their chit chat and their laugh”

“Me too” Kubinashi murmured.

Silently Tsurara leave them and back to her room, thinking.

 _Married? How could be?_ Tsurara’s mind said _What Karasu thinking? How can Waka married with me who failed protect his fiancée? He hate me…._

The grains of snow appear in Tsurara’s eyes. She has lose half of her power, she feel so sad about that. She can’t protect her master in the battle or matoi with him, even she can’t protect herself. She just can made a little pieces of ice cube, and help Wakana-Sama and Kejorou to take care of main house. But the most sad is not lose her power, it’s her failure to did what her master ordered to protect his fiancée. Three years have passed, her master still love his fiancée and can’t forgot her. Tsurara must forced her self to hide her feeling about her master. She will make Rikuo easy to decided about Karasu’s desire.

 _I’ll go…. I should do this three years ago…._ Tsurara sobbed in the silent, alone.

 

 

_ Tomorrow Morning _

“Waka… waka….” Sounds Kejorou called her master with panic voice.

Rikuo turned to her while asked “What’s wrong, Kejorou?”

“Tsurara…”

“ _Nani_?” Rikuo frowns

Kejorou can’t talk further, she only gave a letter to Rikuo. A letter which Tsurara leave it in her room and found by Kejorou.

Rikuo open the letter and can recognize Tsurara’s post.

 

_Dear Rikuo-Sama,_

_My apologize that I must go in this way. But I still not brave enough to face you directly. Actually, I should do this three years ago. But I still want to try to get apologize from you although I’m not deserve it because I’ve failed to protect Ienaga-San. Now, I won’t burden you anymore. I go to continue my life in peace. I’ll never forget the moments which I’ve pass during in Nura Clan, especially the moments between us. I’m sorry for everything wrong I did in the past, especially in the last, although I know there’s never enough apologize to redeem my wrongs. Take care yourself, Rikuo-Sama. I hope all the best for you. Please move on and not too sink in the sadness for long time, Rikuo-Sama. You must get your happiness, let me bear the burden, regret and guilt about Ienaga died with all my life._

_Your sincerely,_

_Tsurara_

 

Rikuo crushed the letter after read it, his hands a little bit shaken. He walks away and sat down in terrace, thinking alone. He blame his self about Tsurara’s pain and he looks more dejected until days later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I was cried when I made this chapter T0T


	4. Mount Takao

 

_ A week later in the morning _

“You never know how meaningful someone ‘till you lose them” Zen said while sat down beside Rikuo in terrace.

Rikuo just silent.

“You looks pathetic last past week”

Rikuo still silent.

“Maybe she’s know about Karasu’s desire. So that’s why she leave for makes you easy to decided. She was reluctant on you”

“Yeah, maybe” Rikuo respond unfocus.

“Main house so quiet without Yuki-Onna. Even the little youkais looks dejected too and spiritless without her smile. I guess she back to her mother, Setsura, maybe in mount Takao”

“Uhm” Rikuo murmured while nodded shown he listened and understand

“So?”

“Uhm? What?”

“ _What_? Come on, I know you lose her, don’t you want to get her back?” Zen looks impatient now.

“She’s better there” Rikuo said.

“Do you really mad at her and blame her?”

Rikuo turned to him fast “No!” he said “I never mad or blame her”

“So, why you staring space at her all this time?”

“Because I blame my self” Rikuo remembered about three years ago after Tsurara got her consciousness, she was so stressed “I don’t want make her pain with my presence. You said her wound can recur if she stress. If I appear in front of her, she will blame herself, she will be stressed. I don’t want make her like that” He sighed “As third commander, I failed protect her”

“Explain it, explain it to her, Rikuo. So that she’s not misrepresented again”

“I can’t face her, I’m not brave enough. If she is with her mother, it will be better, I won’t disturb her peace”

“How you know that? How you know she will be life in peace?”

“Nani?”

“She think  that you mad at her and blame her all this time, she will take that feeling forever, she will be more stressed than you think. We don’t know ‘till when she can survive from that effect of her wound”

Rikuo gasp.

“You love her, don’t you?”

Rikuo blinked “Nani? What do you talking about?”

“You love her, don’t you realized?”

“I just…..” Rikuo

“You just what? Can you say that you’re not love her? That she’s no meaning for you?”

“I…I…” Rikuo speechless, can’t describe further.

“You can’t say, can you?”

Rikuo pensive. He loved Tsurara? Is that so?

Zen sighed “Actually, I don’t understand why four years ago you choose Ienaga than Tsurara. Looks you have blind and misrepresented about your feeling, you can’t make different about like, love, admire or needs”

Suddenly Rikuo felt confused.

“Don’t you realized what makes you survive ‘till this time beside wants to defeat Yoshihira?”

Rikuo bowed “So, what should I do?”

“In yourself I’m sure that you know what should you do” Zen began stand up “I don’t want disturb your pensive. But I just want to say, you have lose Ienaga, don’t lose Tsurara again. She is the one only a girl who can understand you” then he walks away.

Rikuo fisted his hands than called her name in his mind _Tsurara…._

 

 

_ Mount Takao _

“Where’s you daughter, Setsura?” Nuegarasu asked her friend.

Setsura sighed then said “In the cliff, gloomy as usual”

“She looks dejected since she came here”

“Uhm. She always blame herself about Sandaime’s fiancée died”

“But that’s not her fault. Yoshihira is too strong for her”

“I know. But you know my daughter, she’s too innocent. I’m so afraid and wondered ‘till when she doing like that. Her life still long”

Nuegarasu sighed “How pathetic”

Suddenly that small group appear.

Nuegarasu and Setsura stunned at them.

Rikuo came accompanied by Sanbagarasu, Zen then Shoei.

“Okasan” Kuromaru called her mother.

“Ah, so you all still remember your mother?” Nuegarasu scowled at her children.

“Of course we remember Okasan” Tosakamaru said.

“Where’s you father?”

“Ah, he must stay at main house” Sasami said.

“So perfect like usual” Nuegarasu sullen then walks away.

“Ehhh…. Okasan!” Sanbagarasu chased their mother ‘till gone from view.

Rikuo approached Setsura “Long time no see, Setsura”

“What thing make The Sandaime come here?” Setsura asked him with flat voice.

“Is Tsurara here?” Rikuo asked.

“If she’s here then what do you want to do?”

“May I see her?”

“What for?” Setsura began scowled “To made her more blame herself?”

“Oi oi Setsura, polite please!” Zen said.

“It’s okay, Zen” Rikuo said.

Setsura snorted.

“I don’t mean to hurt her, Setsura. There’s something I must make clear with her. Please let me meet her”

Setsura sighed and surrender, she realized if there’s person to make Tsurara feel more better, that’s Rikuo.

 

 

_ At Cliff _

Rikuo can saw her. She stand up in the edge of cliff, saw the ocean. The wind blows on her face, wiggle her long hair. Her white kimono summon by waving the hand. Her eyes looks thinking something. The smile wasn’t there, but even so, she still looks beautiful. She’s gorgeous. Rikuo wondered his self, why he never realized that she is so beautiful and elegant.

 _Rikuo-Sama…_ Tsurara who didn’t realized Rikuo was there wondered in her mind. _What are you doing now?_

The thirst about Rikuo attacked her. Make her heart hurt like there’s a big hole, which nothing to do from her wound.

Tsurara took a deep breathe then grimace “Ouch!” she touch her chest, the effect of the old wound recur again.

Suddenly the black fear enveloped her, she stunned.

Rikuo appear in front of her while touch her shoulder “Hurt?” he asked softly.

Tsurara blinked looks can’t believe her view “Ri-Rikuo-Sama?”

“Gomene, Tsurara. I’ve just come now” Rikuo said.

“Why you here, Rikuo-Sama?”

“I came to pick you up, Tsurara”

“Pick me up? But why?” she walks to the edge cliff “Don’t you still mad at me?”

Rikuo approached her and stand equal beside her “I never mad at you, Tsurara”

Tsurara turned to him and she can’t found the angry views in his eyes.

“I never blame you” Rikuo said again.

“Demo… you never talk to me…”

“Because I’m fool. I remembered when you got your consciousness three years ago, you so stressed. I don’t want make you hurt with my presence”

“Rikuo-Sama….”

“I blame my self Tsurara. I must not order you to protect Kana-Chan, so that you’re not lose your power, even your wound’s effect sometimes recur. Forgive me, Tsurara. I failed to protect you, I wasn’t there when that happen”

The glisten of tears fulfilled Tsurara’s eyes “No, Rikuo-Sama. I never blame you too. I’m not regret about lose my power, but I feel regret more about Ienaga died. You almost married with her. Forgive me, Rikuo-Sama. I was failed protect her, I made you crushed”

“No, don’t say sorry, that wasn’t your fault. Besides, I’ve let her go now”

Quiet for awhile, there’s only sound waves hit the reef.

“So, would you come back with me, Tsurara?” finally Rikuo asked.

Tsurara hesitated “I don’t know”

“Why?”

“I’ve lose my power, I’m useless, Rikuo-Sama. There’s nothing I can do for you”

“You know, Tsurara?”

“Uhm?”

“I thought that I would die after I saw Kana died. I thought that I can’t continue my life after that. I thought I’ll killed my self. But I was wrong….

“When I saw you fainted for a week. I realized that I must still alive, cause you still needing me to protect you because you’ve lost your power. I must defeat Yoshihira, must make him pay what he did to Kana-Chan and to you. A week you fainted, I was fulfilled of afraid. I don’t know will you can survive especially when you know that half of your power lose, I always follow your progressed…

“Day by day I watched you silently, hope you’ll be better, hope you can survive to continue your life and hope your smile will return. When you’re gone a week ago, my heart is blank. Now I realized that I can survive ‘till this time it’s because of you, Tsurara. By watching and keep my eyes on you so that I’m still alive ‘till today…”

The grains of snow fell down from Tsurara’s eyes, she felt touched “Rikuo-Sama…”

“So, Tsurara don’t you say that you are useless. You doesn’t need to do anything. You doesn’t need to battle or matoi with me. Just by your presence that’s enough for me to continue my life, to move on”

“Is that so, Rikuo-Sama?”

Rikuo hold both of her shoulders “Tsurara. Please give me time ‘till I succeed destroy Yoshihira. After that, lets we married”

“Eh?” Tsurara blinked “Married? But, you’re not love me, you love Ienaga-San”

“I don’t know and I can’t said yet this is love or not. But the one thing that I realized, I need you, Tsurara. I’ve lose Kana-Chan, don’t let me lose you again. It’s my turn to protect you now, Tsurara. I hope there’s no objection from you”

Tsurara shook her head “No, Rikuo-Sama. That’s more than enough, I’m not brave to hopes more from you”

 Rikuo smile softly “I think that was as yes”

“But will Ienaga-San mad at me from there?”

“Of course not. She was a kind girl, beside, she trust you and the last words she said leave me to you. So, you must fullfiled her will” Rikuo hug her while whispered in her ear “I’ll never let that wound’s effect recur again”

“Rikuo-Sama….”

“Please come back with me to main house, Tsurara”

Slowly Rikuo can felt Tsurara nodded in his shoulder.


	5. The Final Battle

Karasu sullen when Rikuo hold his wedding ‘till succeed defeat Yoshihira. He was afraid if there’s something bad happened with him before the heir born. But Rikuo make him certain that their must optimistic. He can’t celebrate the wedding fulfilled of happy if Yoshihira still out there. He desire to make double celebrate. Defeat Yoshihira and his wedding with Tsurara.

After Tsurara back to the main house and the gap between them gone, Rikuo looks like just found his self, his spirit. He succeed destroy several troops hyakki yakkou of Yoshihira. Yoshihira forced to pulled back his troops and reorder his planning.

Finally, Yoshihira knew from his spy that Rikuo wants to married with Tsurara. He was felt that he found Rikuo’s weakness. After reorder his planning, he command one of his subordinate to infiltrated main house and kidnapped Tsurara silently. Rikuo felt angry because of that. He was afraid that he will lose Tsurara again. But he won’t let that happen.

 

 

_ Terrace main house in the morning _

Zen and Itaku glanced each other when they saw Rikuo sat down in the terrace main house, he bowed look something. A piece of paper. They both approached him then sat down beside right-left side Rikuo.

“Weird, you looks so calm than some days ago although Tsurara still in their hands” Zen said while frowns.

“You said that I must calm to face it, so that I can find a way” Rikuo said without release his view from the paper.

“What’s this?” Itaku pointed that paper which there’s ‘thunder’ word.

“Thunder” Rikuo murmured while thinking “Thunder is Yoshihira’s fear. I just think what the weakness point of thunder?”

“The weakness point of thunder?” Itaku replied wondered.

“When we both matoi, Yoshihira can hit us back easily. That was because your sickle and my nenekirimaru can conduct the thunder” Rikuo said.

“Looks I understand, you try to find what thing that can’t make conduct from his thunder?” Zen guess.

“Uhm” Rikuo nodded.

“Rain…” Itaku murmured

“No, water can conduct too” Zen said misrepresented.

“No, I don’t mean about rain. But when raining, the thunder hit the ground…”

“And the ground never conduct the thunder” Rikuo said while write ‘ground’ beside ‘thunder’ with his brush “I must survive or attack him from the ground. How?”

“You must have a little bit long claw in your foot, to survive on the ground strongly” Zen said.

“Uhm, so that’s why I consider to matoi with Shoei. But that just for survive, then how to hit back him without touch him directly with my sword? My sword can conduct his thunder. I need something to release my fear without touch him”

“Wind, maybe?” Itaku guess.

Rikuo looks thinking his idea “Wind….. a big wind…. Maybe typhoon…. It could be works. And I can get that fear from…..”

“Oh no, it could be bad” Zen can guess it.

“Why?” Itaku still don’t understand.

“Rikuo must use triple matoi with Shoei and Tamazuki” Zen explained.

Rikuo nodded while write ‘wind’ in other side of ‘thunder’ word.

 

 

_ Meeting Room _

“Triple matoi?” Shoei frowns when he heard Rikuo’s explain.

“Three of us?” Tamazuki wondered too.

Shoei and Tamazuki glanced each other with dislike face. Rikuo had explained them about tricks to defeat Yoshihira.

“It’s up to you. If you both don’t want to matoi, then I’ll defeat Yoshihira by myself although I don’t know shall I can survive or not. But if I forced you both there will be useless too. Matoi is a tricks to share our fear, we must believe each other”

Shoei snorted, how could he use matoi with someone who had killed his father? He felt so dilemmatic. Trapped by his revenge and desire to defeat Yoshihira.

Tamazuki looks confused.

Quiet for awhile before finally Tamazuki break the silent.

“I know your feeling, Shoei” Tamazuki said “I feel it too when I lose my father. Your father became victim because of my fault when I was blind about the true and false. Let us matoi to defeat Yoshihira, then I’ll let you to do revenge on me”

“That was wise words, Tamazuki” Rikuo said while turned to Shoei “It’s up to you, Shoei”

Shoei looks doubt for awhile before finally he said “I’ll do my best, Rikuo”

Rikuo looks relief “Arigato, minna. Now, I’m counting both of you”

 

_ Final Battle _

The challenge came, now both of two commander hovering in the sky face to face. Tsurara who was kidnapped detained in carriage hovering higher than them. All of her body bound by thunder chain of Yoshihira.

“Tonight is end for you Nura Rikuo” Yoshihira said

“Don’t be so sure, Yoshihira” Rikuo night form said

“But before you die, I’ll make sure that she die first, so that’s once more I’ll make you pain” Yoshihira pointed at carriage above them.

“I’ll never let it be”

Both of them pulled out their sword and then clashed ensued. Yoshihira’s subordinates and Rikuo’s subordinates were attacking each other. The circumstances turn into chaotic. There’s no one wants to give up each other.

Felt he and Rikuo almost balance makes Yoshihira annoyed. Suddenly he attack the carriage which Tsurara inside. Rikuo felt shocked but success fend his attack and deflect to the other side in the air.

“Coward!” Rikuo mad at him “You always attack weak woman!”

“You’re the weak, Nura Rikuo. You weak just because of woman!” Yoshihira attack him

Rikuo try to survive but he throw up in the sky. Shoei catch him and help him to landed on the ground safely. Rikuo vomiting blood.

“Rikuo!” Shoei felt shocked.

“I’m okay, Shoei” Rikuo said while stand up.

“You wounded, Rikuo. You must stand back”

“No, Shoei. I must finished this, we must matoi soon”

“But, I can’t found where’s Tamazuki” Shoei said, he cursed that dog in his mind.

In the middle of bustle, suddenly the circumstances around them shaken.

“What else now?” Shoei cursed.

Yura and her onmyouji friends appear in front of them.

“Yura!” Rikuo called her.

“Ah, Nura-Kun. I won’t let you partying alone!” Yura yelled from her shikigami which phoenix form.

The troops of onmyouji’s shikigami attack Yoshihira’s subordinates.

“Cih! Stupid onmyouji!” Yoshihira cursed.

Rikuo smirked “Okay, I’m counting on you, Yura!”

The fire of Yura’s phoenix hit Yoshihira. Yoshihira just felt burnt for awhile before he success survive on it.

“You think that your fire can hit my thunder? Don’t be silly!” he handle the fire and return it to Yura.

“Nani?” Yura gasp prepare for the fire.

But the fire never touch her, the strong wind return back the fire to Yoshihira and success hit him ‘till his body throw up in the sky before he survive and landed on the ground smoothly.

“Unfortunately, it was almost!” cursed Tamazuki.

“You?” Yoshihira looked him angrily.

“The fire can’t hit the thunder, but wind can do it” Tamazuki said it coldly.

Yoshihira looked at them all, Rikuo, Shoei, Tamazuki and then Yura. Suddenly he laughed so loudly.

“So, you all here? Friends of the coward Nura?!” he laughed more loudly.

“Yes, we are complete, no less than one” Rikuo said “And we are not coward. I’ll show you the power combined between human and ayakashi!”

Shoei, Tamazuki and Rikuo began to use triple matoi.

Yura ready with her highest shikigami.

Yoshihira attacked them all with his strongest thunder.

Rikuo survive with his foot claw on the ground and preclude the thunder with his nenekirimaru which enveloped by wind now which make the thunder did not touch his sword directly.

“Shikigami…!” Yura began yelled “Haguuuun!!”

The big skull appear and shoot the power from the mouth to hit Yoshihira which bound by mantra’s rope of Yura now.

“Shit! I can’t move!” Yoshihira cursed.

The black leaf wind become stronger more and more. Began from the typhoon until become the storm.

“Die, Yoshihira!” Rikuo return the thunder of Yoshihira with combinder of Tamazuki’s storm and his nenekirimaru’s power.

Sound Yoshihira moaned in pain. He shocked by his electric and melted because of nenekirimaru’s power.

“Cursed you!!!” that was the last word of him before gone in the black smoke.

Shoei and Tamazuki came out from Rikuo’s back.

“You did good guys! And you too Yura” Rikuo said.

Shoe, Tamazuki and Yura just smirked satisfied.

The carriage which hovering in the sky gone, Tsurara get her freedom from thunder chain of Yoshihira. She will fell down.

“Tsurara!” Rikuo whistling.

Hebi Nyoro appear, Rikuo jumped to her back then he catch Tsurara’s body which drifting down to his embrace elegantly. Rikuo hold her tightly which respond by Tsurara longingly.

“Are you allright, Tsurara?” Rikuo whisper in her ear.

The tears flowed into Tsurara’s cheek “ _Yukata_ , you’re safe, Rikuo-Sama” she whispered back to his ear.

The hyakki yakkou who being witness of that couple’s unification felt touched too.

“You’re not kill me?” Tamazuki who still see the couple asked Shoei.

“It’s no need now” Shoei who see Rikuo and Tsurara too answered

“Nani?” Tamazuki turned to Shoei now, confused.

Shoei turned to him too now then said “Just gone from my eyes, so that I can pretend that you are died. Untill I meet you in the other time, I’ll kill you”

Tamazuki just stunned for awhile before snorted and walks away without turned back. That was last time Shoei saw his back. He never met Tamazuki again after that time, but years later he heard rumour that Tamazuki continue his life in the right track, rebuild his Shikoku Clan and then the last surprise news are, he married with a beautiful human woman and get a son from her.


	6. The Yondaime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry for wait so long for the continue because this is my last fan fiction about Nurarihyon No Mago, so i feel unwilling to finished it soon T0T   
> But as a writer i must be responsible of course, i won't let the reader state in hanging. So this is it the last chapter of my last fan fiction (depend on suddenly i get the new inspiration hihihi....) enjoy the story! ^^

 

_ Main House _

“Can’t you stop that?! I’m dizziness look at you back and forth like that!” Itaku scowled.

“I can’t! Can’t you hear her pain?! How can I calm if she screaming like that!” Rikuo scowled him back.

Tsurara give birth now, Setsura and Reira help her childbirth.

“Calm down, Rikuo!” Zen said “She will be allright, just trust Setsura and Reira, they’re expert for situation like this”

“Tsurara has lost half of her power, I’m afraid she’s not strong enough!”

“Come on, she is youkai! Even human can do that! Don’t be so silly!” Itaku said.

“Like this time I must accompany her now!” Rikuo still captious and can’t stop back and forth so afraid.

“You can enveloped by ice if you do that” Zen said.

“But the ice it’s not kill again!”

“But it’s still cold, right?! Just calm down now and sit!” Itaku yelled.

Suddenly Reira appear approached them.

“Reira?” Rikuo called her.

Reira smiley “It’s okay, you can see them now”

Rikuo ran to his bedroom and find Tsurara who lie down on the futon looks tired but happy. The baby boy sleep beside her. Rikuo approached and sat down beside them.

“Are you okay, Tsurara?” Rikuo asked her.

Tsurara smiled “I’m okay, just a little bit tired but I’m happy. Look at him….” she touch the baby boy’s cheek.

“Ah….” Rikuo saw his baby closely while thinking “He like us, his face like me, but the hair and the eyes like you more…” he grip the small finger of his baby and can felt the closeness between father and son “He amazing, Tsurara”

Tsurara chukled “I want to call him Ritsuo”

“Ritsuo… “ Rikuo replay “Nura Ritsuo. It’s sounds great”

“I feel that so”

“Arigato, Tsurara. Once more you completed my life” Rikuo hold her hand and saw her golden eyes fulfilled of love in his view.

“There’s person to say thank’s it’s me, because you let me entrance into your life”

“I’ll do everything to makes you happy, Tsurara”

“You must not doing hard of that. Just by your presence and during I can stand beside you that’s more than enough to makes me happy” Tsurara said full of sincerity.

“Tsurara, my utsukushii yuki-onna. You never changed, you always humble. That’s why I always like you. Tsurara, I love you” finally, Rikuo can speak out that words.

The grains of snow appear in Tsurara’s eyes, she felt touched “I love you too, Rikuo”

Rikuo give her a soft kiss on her forehead then asked “That wound… Are that wound ever recur again?”

Tsurara shook her head slowly “No, it never recur again”

Rikuo looks relief then join them lie down on the futon “Rest now, Tsurara. I’ll take care of your rest”

Finally, the three of them fell asleep in peace while hugging each other.

In the same time at lobby main house, the hyakki yakkou very rowdy in the festive party to celebrate the born of yondaime. Together they lift up high of their sake cup and yelled happily “For The Yondaime!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo no matter whaaat..... Although Rikuo love his human friend before the winner is still Tsurara!!! Hahahaha....Horaaay..... Yuki-Onna still no.1!!! :D


End file.
